Marcus Malfoy and the Forgotten Student
by islagrace1
Summary: This is a next generation story but when Albus and Rose are in second year and Draco's second son joins Hogwarts. (Yes, I know he doesn't really have a second son but he does in this story.) What happens when one, unnoticeable girl gets overlooked in the sorting ceremony? It's up to Marcus Malfoy, Hugo Weasley and their team of Weasleys, Potter and Ravenclaws to save the day!
1. A Fresh Start

**Disclaimer:**_I am obviously not J.K Rowling because she is awesome and I am not. :(_

**Chapter One. **  
**A Fresh Start**

Marcus Malfoy came from a very long line of pureblood wizards.

But they weren't happy jovial purebloods like the Weasleys for instance.

This was the notorious Malfoy-Black-Lestrange line.

Past death eaters.

Followers of Voldemort.

And didn't Marcus know it!

Whenever he stepped foot in the wizarding world, he was treated like scum. His Grandmother may have saved Harry Potter but that just about kept them out of Azkaban.

Today was his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Marcus' eyes glazed over as he though of the sorting ceremony later on.

'Oh please not Slytherin.' He thought on the Hogwarts express. 'Please, if I'm in a different house, people might treat me differently!'

"Hello?" a boy with dirty orange hair poked his head into the carriage. "Mind me sitting here?"

"Sure." Marcus mumbled, he didn't like the way this redhead looked at him. "Blimey! You can't be…" he began before he shut himself up.

Marcus blushed red.

"I'm Hugo by the way." Said the boy.

Marcus breathed in deep.

"Marcus." He announced. "Marcus M-M-Malfoy."

Hugo's eyes were round like saucers, an orange eyebrow was raised, then lowered. Hugo was a kind boy, so what if this boy didn't have a good history?

"Nice to meet you Marcus." Hugo grinned. "Fizzing Whizbee?"

The boys were soon chatting, laughing and exchanging chocolate frog cards.

"I've got Ronald Weasley!" Marcus didn't mean to boast, it was just something he'd grown accustomed to seen as though his brother, Scorpius always did it.

"Cool." Hugo didn't seem to exited. He reached into his pocket and passed a picture to Scorpius.

There stood eight adults, a young adult and seven kids including Hugo.

Marcus looked closely and recognised three other familiar faces. He had seen them on chocolate frog cards and books. There was Ronald Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Harry Potter! (At this point, Marcus felt his knees weaken.) He had seen two other adults in books. One was Ginevra Potter, the well known captain of the Holyhead Harpies. The other was the Herbology teacher at Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom. The others were Luna and Newt Scamander, the famous radio presenters and writers of the 'Magical Beasts.' Section in The Quibbler, the most trusted Wizarding Newspaper. The other woman, Marcus did not recognise.

"See, that's my Mum and Dad," Hugo pointed to Ronald and Hermione. "And my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. And my Godfather Neville and My Godmother Hannah, she's the landlady of the Three Broomsticks!" Hugo was pointing to the woman Marcus didn't know. "And there's Luna and Newt, they're family friends. Mum and Dad have known them for ages." He then pointed to twin boys. "And that's their kids, Lorcan and Lysander, they're coming up today. And there's Teddy." He pointed to a boy with bright green hair and square shaped eyes. "He's a metaphormagus, he's my Uncle Harry's Godson." Then he pointed to himself and a girl with red hair, "That's me and my sister Rose. She's Ravenclaw second year. That's my cousin James," he pointed to a brown haired imp, "He's third year Gryffindor. And that'd be my cousin Lily," he placed his finger on a cute little girl. "She's coming to Hogwarts next year. And that," he pointed to a boy with black hair and glasses. "Is my cousin, Albus, he's Gryffindor second year."

Obviously exhausted from this speech, he took a long swig of pumpkin juice.

"Cool! Grinned Marcus.

"Jordan, Janet." Called Professor Longbottom.

Janet Jordan walked up to the front, quite boldly. The sorting hat took a while and then finally cried "Gryffindor!"

"Loreto, Carl!"

Carl Loreto, an extremely small boy waddled to the front, the thing with Carl, was he had a rather large head. "Magical Mishap!" he would claim, and it was true. His father had once hit him with Engorgio and St Mungo's couldn't make it small again.

The hat had to be crammed onto Carls head which did look rather comical. The Slytherins all maliciously laughed, save one, a small pale girl at the back of the green clad table who looked like she'd rather be anywhere than right there.

Carl was placed into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Marcus!"  
The great hall fell silent. Malfoy? Slytherin for sure!  
The last thing Marcus saw before the hat was dropped over his head was the small Slytherin girl, weeping.

'Hmm… I see a big heart, that is a true Hufflepuff but you seem brave as well. But not as brave as kind. You are also very clever. No qualities of a Slytherin though, of course you'll have to be in…'  
"RAVENCLAW!"

A cheer rose up from the Ravenclaw table. A good Malfoy? Wow! Marcus was so happy he missed the fact that Hugo was also sorted into Ravenclaw.  
"Nice job mate!" they said simultaneously.

As they began to eat, Marcus noticed a girl sitting across from them, her brown hair was tucked neatly into a sharp bun.

"Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Marcus."  
"I'm Elinor." The girl stammered.  
"I can't help asking," began Hugo. "But are you muggleborn?"  
"Hugo!" Rose Weasley nudged Hugo sharply.

"Oh, yes. I am muggleborn." The girls voice got slightly shrill. "I don't know a thing about the wizarding world! I'm going to fail ALL my classes." She was crying openly now "Oh, I don't know what I'm going to DO!"

"Cheer up Elinor!" pleaded Marcus. "There are tons of muggleborns here!"  
"Your in Ravenclaw and that's the cleverest house! You heard the Sorting Hat 'Ravenclaw's are overly clever, wit beyond measure is a mans greatest treasure!'" Quoted Hugo.  
"There's nothing wrong with being muggleborn." Smiled Carl Loreto.  
"Yeah," Scorpius Malfoy sidled up to them. "Filthy Mudblood!"

The Great Hall fell silent.

"Malfoy," Albus Potter stood up from the Gryffindor Table.  
"Potter," Scorpius reached for his wand.

"Al…" began a seventh year Gryffindor, it was Domonique, Albus' cousin.  
"Dom, he called that girl…"  
"But Al… he's not worth-"  
"She's only a first year!" cried Albus.  
"Albus… look, wand dow-"

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! The spell was shot across the room by Scorpius. A couple of students skittered away from the blue jet of light.  
"Children…" began Professor Longbottom.  
"Protego!" cried Albus Potter "Expelliarmus!" Scorpius' wand flew through the air and landed neatly in Albus' hand.

"CHILDREN!" Boomed Headmistress McGonagall. The hall was silent.

"Potter, give me the wands."  
Albus gave McGonagall Scorpius' wand.  
"And yours,"  
Albus reluctantly rolled it towards her.

"Potter that was a very strong hearted thing to do, fifteen points to Gryffindor. But you shouldn't of disarmed Mr Malfoy …"  
"But Miss…"  
"One detention Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy here can have a weeks detention. I think Miss Elinor Jones and her friends Marcus Malfoy, the two Weasley siblings and Mr Maddison can have five points each and let's give Miss Domonique Weasley five points too. Thank you. I would like Prefects to take first years up to the dormitories now whilst I have a talk with the upper school."

After the prefects emptied out, McGonagall asked if Scorpius Malfoy could be escorted to the dormitories with Professor Slughorn. Once he had gone, she took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Do not pretend I didn't sense the surprised feeling in the room when Mr Marcus Malfoy was placed in Ravenclaw. Now, it's quite obvious that young Marcus does not want to follow in his Grandfathers footsteps, he is just a regular student. Oh and please leave the Potters, Weasleys and Scamander's alone this year. They may have famous parents but that does not mean you have to follow them around like muggle paparazzi. Thank you, you may go."

...

Authors Note.

_Hey guys! So here's a story that I've been writing, there are two more written chapters already and I am working on typing them up. As soon as I've finished polishing up the second chapter, it will be right here, please only constructive criticism only! This is my first story and I'm only in High School (British) and Middle School (American.) so please don't be too harsh! Please comment like subscribe etc! Love ya!_


	2. Common Rooms and Questions

**Chapter Two.**  
**Common Rooms and Questions.**

"Ravenclaws, follow me please!" called a Ravenclaw prefect. She was the one who had spoke to them previously, her hair was long, black, straight and shiny. Marcus fell into a trance before the silky… black… beautiful…curtai-  
"Marcus!" Hugo nudged him. And Marcus was snapped out of his dreamy trance.  
"I'm Angela by the way, Angela Mason. I'm in charge of making sure you know where to go!" she explained kindly as she led them up to the Ravenclaw common room. The hallway was unusually quiet without the second years and up walking down. A ghost flew past silently.  
"That's the grey lady. Ghost of Ravenclaw Tower."  
"Ghost!" squeaked Elinor.  
"Don't worry, they won't hurt you." Said Hugo.  
"Hey, does anybody know any famous Ravenclaws?" asked Angela asked as she lead them up dizzying spirals of staircases.  
"Eric the Oddball!" came a stray cry.  
"Lorcan McLain! And Professor Fronsac!"  
"Mr Ollivander!"  
"Moaning Myrtle!"  
"Luna Scamander!"  
"The Grey Lady?" asked Elinor.  
"Yeah! Good job! Here we are." Angela stopped at a large blue door. She knocked on the eagles head. "We have to answer a riddle to get in." Hugo explained to the others as his Uncle Harry had told him.  
"That's right!" Angela exclaimed before the door started to talk.

"There is a Muggle named James and he is at his sisters birthday table, his sister, Lillian has invited six friends over not including James and herself. They are playing the muggle game hide and seek. James is hid under the table and he sees twenty legs. With whom do they belong too?"

"I know this one!" cried Elinor "Let's see… there's fourteen legs belonging to Lillian and her friends, two belonging to James and…"  
"Four belonging to the table!" called out Carl Maddison.  
"Good Teamwork." Came the voice of the eagle. "Welcome to Ravenclaw!"

The door swung open, the new students squealed in delight. Everywhere you looked was a different shade of blue. Silver stars speckled the ceiling. It was stunning.

"Alright! Alright! Settle down!" came a new voice "I know ALL about here! My mother knew I was to be in Ravenclaw so she taught me everything she new about Hogwarts!"

Everybody turned around.  
"Lucy! Stop it!" a girl said.  
"They're my cousins, Lucy and Molly." Muttered Hugo to Marcus. "Molly's really, really nice. She loves quidditch and is queen of gobstones."

He gestured to the girl who had tried to stop Mrs Bossy pants. Molly had wild red hair and her black Hogwarts tie was untucked. Her robes were slightly parted so that you could see the bottom of her green Holyhead Harpies quidditch robes.

"But Lucy hates me because I always beat her at wizard chess." Sighed Hugo. "She's sooo bossy!"

Molly had two stubby carrot coloured plaits, her green eyes were framed with glasses and her robes were as neat as possible.

"Lucy, you're not in charge."  
"Well said." Agreed Angela "Thanks…. Molly?"  
"Yep."  
"Good. I hate when I get peoples name wrong. Anyway, there's the girls dorms and there's the boys. I just have to go through a really quick register. Boys first,  
Henry Daniels?"  
"Here! A boy with dark skin and glasses said.  
"Jordan Finch?"  
"Yep!" Jordan had brown hair and brown hair.  
"Matty Hinderson."  
"Um.. here…" Matty's black hair fell over his eyes.  
"Carl Maddison?"  
"Here!"  
"Marcus… um… Malfoy?" Marcus felt a stab of pain in the pit of his stomach as he quietly muttered "Yeah."  
"And! Oh wow! Hugo WEASLEY! As in Hermione and Ronald."  
"Uh, yeah…" Hugo grunted.  
"In Ravenclaw! Wow! That's great! Okay, Angie, calm yourself." She beamed "Okay, girls! Jenna Brown?"  
"Here!" Hugo blinked, oh no, not Jenna Brown. Not in Ravenclaw. Hugo had a HUGE crush on Jenna! For some reason, his parents, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny found this hilarious. Hugo wasn't sure if it was because she was a metaphormagus or that there was some kind of history that he hadn't been told.  
"Peony Donaldson?"  
"Here!" a small, blonde girl replied.  
"Alice Gore?"  
"Right here!" an extremely sunny girl beamed.  
"Elinor Jones?"  
"Here!"  
"Oh, and two more Weasleys… you're Percy's twins right?"  
"Yeah."  
"That is amazing!"

* * *

"Morning!" called Molly as the boys stumbled into the common room. "I've just sent an owl to mum and dad. Bit early for you though isn't it?"  
"We were too excited! We couldn't get to sleep!" grinned Marcus who was already glad he had been sorted into Ravenclaw.  
"Where are the other girls?" asked Marcus."  
"There!" Grinned Carl, pointing at the four sleepy, dishevelled figures emerging from the girls dormitory.  
"Where's my sister?" asked Molly.  
"Getting ready."

"At six o'clock in the morning?" Marcus mused.  
"Mh-hm. Girls are weird." Laughed Jordan.  
"No, my twin is weird!" was Molly's logical reply.  
"No, I think it's all girls"

"Oh yeah?" smiled Molly. "One, Two, Three. PILLOW FIGHT!"  
The girls all picked up pillows and began bashing them over the boys. Whenever a pillow split, Hugo who's mother had taught him some simple spells, would mutter "_Reparo!"_ which would fix the pillow instantly. But Molly and Peony who both had very talented parents enchanted pillows to rise up and hit the boys on the back of the face.

Carl was right, Ravenclaw was the cleverest house. And as Marcus hid behind a midnight blue armchair and looked at all of his friends laughing, he knew that this was going to be the best year ever!

* * *

**Authors Note: **_I loved writing this chapter because of the whole thing about sibling rivalry and I adore the pillow fight part. It just popped into my head and I started writing. But honestly guys, I've had ten views and nobody has given me a review. I need to know how to improve otherwise there's not going to be a chapter four! Chapter three will be up in the next 24-48 hours so keep an eye out! xoxo! PLEASE REVIEW! Love Isla_


	3. Hexes and Horrid Girls

**Chapter Three.**

**Hexes and Horrid Girls.**

"First years never used to be able to bring their brooms to Hogwarts so anybody caught messing about will result in their brooms being confiscated 'til the end of the year!" Madame Hooch barked. Marcus' eyes grew wide, his fingers reached the gold engraving of his Airborne 8000, the best broom on the market.

"If you haven't got a broom, put your hand up."

Elinor, Matty Hinderson and Hufflepuff's Janet Lee and Dennis McCartney slowly, nervously raised their hands.

"You're muggle-borns, I expect?" The first years nodded slowly.

"That's fine." Hooch's intimidating look softened into a kinder smile. "I know how hard it is to buy a broom for you. I'm going to lend you some of the schools Firebolt 2002's. Until you've brought your own." She handed them the broomsticks. Elinor rubbed the broom's smooth, beaten wood with her fingers. Rubbing it with her cloak, polishing the tarnished engraving.

The lesson progressed quite well from then on, Elinor felt a tingle run down her spine as her broom flew up to her the first time she ordered it to.

"Now mount your brooms and fly!" Madame Hooch ordered.

Most of the class clambered, quite unsurely onto the brooms, especially the muggle-borns, half bloods and an almost Squib named Morgan Lewis. But as soon as Elinor slid on to her borrowed broom, she took of, laughing, graceful. Swooping through the trees, the girls brown hair escaped from it's ponytail, flying out behind her. Exhilarating.

Soon she was joined by a grinning Marcus and a clumsy Hugo.

"I… just… can't… get… the… hang… of…it!" he moaned as Matty Hinderson, the muggle-born swooped past.

"This is amazing!" Matty cried. "I love flying!"

"Just wait 'til you play quidditch!"

"What's quidditch?"

"Well.." Marcus began "It's like, what's that muggle sport called? Bugsy, you have to-" he paused mid-sentence , way, way, way down below sat the Slytherin girl, up against a tree.

"Matty, Hugo, Elinor. Get Molly. We need to go and see who that Slytherin girl is."

Matty and Elinor swooped off.

"Marcus," came a slow dreamy voice from behind them. It was Jenna Brown, sitting on her broom, she had painted swirly flowers all over it. "That's not a Slytherin, she's wearing standard Hogwarts tie," she pointed at the girls black tie.

Molly swooped over closely followed by Carl, Matty, Hugo and Elinor, who was swooping around, showing off quite a bit to Madame Hooch who was saying things like "Look at the little muggle-born girl!"

"Guys, mount downwards," Molly said, also noticing the girl.

Now, I must tell you, when Molly said guys, she meant Marcus, herself, Hugo and Elinor.

Not Marcus, Hugo, herself, Elinor, Lucy, Carl, Matty and of all people Jenna Brown.

"Um… hi." Molly said, she'd kept it quiet but the sorting hat considered putting her in Gryffindor so she thought it would only be fitting that she spoke up first. "I'm Molly Weasley, these are my friends and family; Lucy and Hugo Weasley, Jenna Brown, Marcus Malfoy, Elinor Jones, Matty Hinderson, and Carl Maddison. Who're you?"

"Mina Johnston." The girl muttered.

"What house? Year?" Elinor asked nervously.

"What's it got to do with you?" the Johnston yelled, she snatched Elinor's broom and snapped it in half.

"HEY!" Marcus yelled, he felt classical Malfoy annoyance rising up inside him. "That was Elinor's! In fact! It's the schools!"

"Malfoy?" Johnston asked.

Marcus grunted.

"Well, I've heard of you, won't really stand for a hex. If you must know, I'm older than you! I know more things!" she whipped out her wand and muttered something under her breath.

Elinor felt a pulsing on her hip, she was being slowly dragged backwards as if being pulled by a magnet. At that same time, Lucy felt the same thing too.

"Wh- what's happening?" Elinor stammered, noticing she and Lucy were getting closer together.

Johnston grabbed Marcus' broom who yelled. "Oi! That's the new Airborne!" and took off over to the Forbidden Forest, everybody watched as she flew off and landed right in the middle.

"Hello?" Lucy asked cockily "Elinor and I? We're joint at the hip!"

Everybody (except from Jenna Brown) turned around and gasped, Lucy and Elinor had gotten so close together, the magnetic pulse had magically sealed them together.

"Hang on a minute," Hugo said, obviously thinking of the correct spell. "Well, this could maybe work. Episkey!"

The girls felt a burning sensation at the edge of her hip "Ouch!" they said simultaneously but they stayed together.

Madame Hooch suddenly pushed her way through the little crowd of eight. She noticed the snapped broom and broom less Marcus first .

"What on earth has happened here? Merlin's Pants!" She noticed the two stuck together girls. "Weasley! What did you do?"

"Me?" Lucy exclaimed surprised.

"Or me?" Molly cocked her head to the side.

"Or me? Hugo asked.

"Argh!" cried Madame Hooch. "Just! Which one of you did this?"

"Weren't me, miss!"

"Nor me!"

"Don't look at me!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Look, I may be advanced but I'm not that advanced!"

"Do you really think it was me miss?"

Madame Hooch looked like she was going to burst with rage.

"If you don't own up then… detention! All of you!"

"What!?"

"No. It was a girl!"

"Don't be silly, children. Detention for all of you. Double detention for Miss Jones and Mr Malfoy for losing or breaking their brooms. And Weasley!"

"What" Lucy, Molly and Hugo all asked in unison.

"Double detentions for all of you too!"

"Miss! Why?"

"You are a Weasley, you have to be involved somehow, oh and Mr Malfoy. A triple detention instead. You get involved somehow too."

"But miss. How am I meant to get to detention?" Lucy asked.

"You and Miss Jones can head off to the Infirmary."

Lucy and Elinor tried to step forwards but fell over instantly.

"For Merlin's sake!" Madame Hooch cried before muttering a spell which caused them to float towards the castle. "Miss Brown, go with them please."

Jenna Brown skipped towards Hogwarts, smiling in utter serenity.

"Honestly," Molly muttered "She's like a mini version of Auntie Luna, loopy she is."

You could tell this girl was related to Ronald Weasley.

….

A.N: Finally a new chapter!

Sorry, I've been having problems with fanfiction so this hasn't been posted as quick as I'd liked it too.

But I hope you forgive me all the same!

Thanks to my two beautiful reviewers!  
Love ya!  
Isla..x xxx


	4. Books and Bits of Parchment

**Chapter Four.**

**Books and Bits of Parchment**

"So you'll be out tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Good, it's our first charms lesson tomorrow so you wont miss that." Molly was sitting on a chair in the hospital wing with her twin and Elinor. Madame Pomfrey had managed to undo the hex that Mina Johnston had cast on them but both girls now had purple nosed side effects.

"Oh, I can't believe I've missed the first two days of my magical education!" Lucy moaned.

"I can't believe I can't have another broom until I buy one myself," Elinor said, wistfully. "And I was looking forward to quidditch."

Molly felt out of place, she didn't know what to say to Elinor. She knew that her friend would be brilliant at quidditch, maybe Ravenclaw's newest Chaser.

She was saved by Angela who burst into the room,

"Hi!" she said "I need to know the Ravenclaw birthdays for next month. It's a tradition to throw a little party in the common room."

"Twelfth of October," Elinor stated.

"That's a double!" grinned Molly, an idea forming perfectly in her head. "Twelve on the Twelfth! That means it's a special occasion! Double! Double! Double!"

"Oh great, double." Elinor groaned as Angela walked out "Double detention tomorrow night. Lucy."

"Oh no!" Lucy groaned "I've never had a detention before!"

"You've never been to school before." Molly said. "I'm going to have to go now, Transfiguration homework… Hey! Watch this!" she produced a small rat from her pocket, muttered a spell, tapped it with her wand and the rat transformed into a water goblet.

"Wow!" Lucy sat up a little "Molly, that's second year transfiguration!"

"Yeah." Molly grinned toothily. "Oh, Marcus gave me these to give to you." She handed two books each to the girls.

"_Habits and Hobbies of British Muggles _and _Charm your own Cheese!" _Lucy hugged the books towards her chest "Oh! I've been wanting these two for ages! How did Marcus know? And how did he get them? These look brand new!"

"He knows people," Molly tapped the side of her nose and laughed mysteriously. "And those people happen to be me and the owner of Flourish and Blott's."

"Tell him I said thank you!" Lucy may be rude, pompous and bossy but she was also kind and thoughtful at times. "What did you get, Elinor?"

Elinor looked at the first cover. _A Beginners Guide to the Wizarding World for Muggleborns. _It was a very informative book, Elinor needn't need anything else to learn about magic. The other book was thick and had a glossed cover of a group of adults. One of them looked a little like Hugo, another like Lorcan and Lysander. Also, Professor Longbottom was there, happily waving.

_The Second Wizarding War. _Was Emblazed across the top, with _By Luna and Rolf Scamander_ on the top. Elinor opened the book up, the first couple of pages were full of names. The first being _Cedric Diggory- Peter Pettigrew _and last being _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ – _His own backfiring curse._

Elinor turned to the back of the thick book, there was a large picture, lots of people stood in a garden. Her eyes popped as she noticed some of her friends, she read the piece of writing underneath.

_Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Xenophilius Lovegood, Augusta Longbottom, William 'Bill' Weasley, Fleur Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley, Audrey Weasley, George Weasley, Angelina Weasley, Ronald 'Ron' Weasley, Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ginny Potter, Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hannah Abbot, Rolf Scamander, Luna Scamander, Edward 'Teddy' Lupin, Victoire Weasley (soon to be Lupin), Dominique Weasley, Louis Weasley, Lucy Weasley, Molly Weasley (the second), Fred Weasley (the second), Roxanne Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Lily Potter (the second._

Elinor pondered for a moment why James and Albus Potter had their middle names in to before saying "These are all your family?"

"Almost," Lucy said, she didn't even need to ask, she knew what book Elinor was holding in her hand. "Everybody but the Longbottoms, Scamanders, Mr Lovegood and Teddy. They're just friends and Teddy is Uncle Harry's godson."

"Oh right you se-"

"Merlin's Beard!" Molly yelled "Homework! I forgot! See you tomorrow!" and with that, she fled out of the room.

"Merlin's Bear-?" Elinor began to ask.

"Look it up in the book."

So Elinor began scanning the contents of her new guide book as Lucy snuggled lower into her bed, _Charm your Own Cheese _in her hands.

* * *

It was the start of October, September had flown by, the girls were out of the hospital wing but they still hadn't found Mina Johnston.

"Quidditch try outs on Thursday!" Marcus grinned as their group sat at a long marble table in the common room.

The Weasley's had gathered quite a fan club over the past month but to them, they were more interested in the life of their parents so a group had kind of formed within them all. Hugo actually made everybody sign something, just for show. His mother had told him about Dumbledore's Army and he wanted to be like his parents so much! There was no charm on the parchment but everybody thought it was a nice idea. Here is what it looked like.

**Lorcan Scamander**

_Lysander Scamander_.

Molly Weasley.

Lucy Weasley.

Hugo Weasley

Marcus Malfoy.

Jenna Brown.

Elinor Jones.

Matty Hinderson.

Carl Madison.

And then, reluctantly, after many begs and pleads, Angela added her name, much to Marcus' delight.

Angela Mason.

So, where were we? Oh yes. They were all sitting at the table.

"I have to go there," Angela said. "I'm Keeper, well… I was last year anyway."

"I've seen you, Angela." Elinor sighed "When everybody else is practicing. You're really good!" Elinor still hadn't enough money to buy a broom, Marcus had wrote to his mother in secret who had told him that his father was alright. He wasn't mad, although Grandfather Lucius was. Marcus was not allowed back home, no matter how hard Draco and Astoria protested.

"Cheer up Eli." Hugo said. "It's your birthday tomorrow. You've got to be happy."

"I suppose so." Elinor smiled warily, she did like Hugo.

A.N: _Bit of a short Chapter here but I'm going straight to the next one and it's going to be long. If I get seven reviews I'll post it on Tuesday/Wednesday okay? Here's a preview (thanks Moony1972 for doing these on your stories, I hope you don't mind me doing them too!)  
So back to that preview: _"MARCUS! HUGO! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE?"  
"Don't just blame us… blame everybody." Marcus gestured round the room of beaming Ravenclaw's.

_I think you've probably guessed what happens in the next chapter (hint: it includes Elinor's birthday.) if you comment and guess, I will PM you and you can add a character into the story!_

_So, here's the little things for all my reviewers:_

_The-Shy-Quiet-One: I'm glad you like Carl's head. Sorry his last name changed. Poop. Stupid me._

_Moony1972: Thanks for the three reviews and the tips. You've helped me so much! Virtual Hug! I love you!_

_Oh, I need to tell you about some awesome people that I've met on here, they all love Harry Potter and are the bestest friends on ff ever!_

_GryffindorBeth._

_Moony1972_

_Queen Aradia._

_The-Shy-Quiet-One_

_All brilliant, brilliant people! I'm releasing a Marauder's story out into the wild soon so keep an eye out for that my Pygmy Puffs!_

_Love and hugs and RED VINES,_

_Isla. _

_(You'll only get that last bit if you're a fan of Starkid Potter. If you're not, I suggest you get yourself on youtube and search A Very Potter Musical. It's siriusly awesome. Okay…. I'll stop with the Sirius jokes now… it's GryffindorBeth's fault so Crucio her, not me!)_


	5. Ponderings and Presents

**Chapter Five.**

**Ponderings and Presents.**

(_Okay, this is a long, descriptive chapter. Hope you like it and don't get bored!)_

Elinor woke up to find her cubicle curtains had been opened. 'House Elves' she thought. Really, that guide really was useful. She tried to stretch her legs but found she couldn't; there was a massive avalanche of presents all over her bed! Once Elinor had escaped, she brushed all the presents into a sack at the foot of her bed. The biggest present was in the shape of a large cardboard box. She had to levitate it into the sack and levitate the bag downstairs where…

"SURPRISE!" Blue and bronze streamers flew out of the walls of the common room, what looked like the whole of Ravenclaw jumped out and were all wearing party hats that flashed and yelled "Happy Birthday Eli!" In the middle of all this were the gang.

"Open the presents then!" a sixth year yelled.

Elinor went to open the biggest present.

"Oh no you don't!" Angela grinned "Accio Present!" The present flew over to her and settled at her feet. "Open something else!"

Elinor picked a small square parcel up, there was pretty pink wrapping paper and a tag was attached to the corner.

_Dear Elinor,_

_Happy Birthday. Hope you are okay!  
Love Mum and Dad._

Elinor eagerly torn off the paper to reveal a beautiful real silver heart necklace. Once she had fastened it around her neck, Lucy suggested she made a list of who got her what for thank you notes. Matty wrote it out because he had the easiest to read handwriting.

**My Presents List.**

Heart Necklace- Mum and Dad.  
Box of Chocolate Frogs- Lucy and Molly.  
The Tales of Beedle the Bard- Hugo's parents.  
Miniature model of Ginny Weasley, ex seeker for the Holyhead Harpies- Hugo.  
Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans- Carl.

_Nargles, Wrackspurts and Blibbering Humdingers_.- Lorcan.  
Yearly Subscription to _The Quibbler- _Lysander.  
Golden Snitch earrings- Harry and Ginny Potter.  
_Muggleborns who have been excellent Role Models- _Angela.  
Box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes- Rose Weasley.  
Ten Galleons- First Years.  
Selection of Scrivenshafts finest quills- Third Years.  
_Quidditch through the ages _and _Quidditch for Beginners- _Second Years.

The fourth years' gift was a simple envelope, inside was a handwritten note labelled;

Hello, my name is Butterbeer. I am a six month old Persian cat. Will you look after me?

A fourth year girl named Bonnie set the cutest, cream cat on Elinor's lap. Butterbeer purred.

"I love him!" Elinor laughed.

Butterbeer the cat- Fourth Years.  
_101 Uses for Dragons Blood_- Hagrid.  
Homework Planner- Professor Flitwick.  
_Useful Spells- _Fifth Years.

And Elinor was very confused when she opened the last two presents.

_Caring for your broom-_ sixth years.  
Broom Service Kit- Seventh Years.

"And finally…" Angela grinned, floating the biggest present back over to Elinor. Elinor felt all the way down it. The wrapping paper had golden snitches flying over it. "Hang on," Angela said casting a spell on the parcel, it instantly changed shape into something thin and quite lumpy.

"Hugo… Marcus." Elinor groaned, a chill rushing up her back.  
She pulled off the paper to reveal a shiny new broom. "The Airborne seven." She breathed. Her friends were so…. Annoying! How come they hadn't told her she was getting a broom? She'd been so depressed yesterday!

"MARCUS! HUGO! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Don't just blame us… blame everybody." Marcus gestured round the room of beaming Ravenclaw's.

….

Elinor was having the best birthday ever. In the morning, after breakfast and before transfiguration, Elinor and the gang raced to the courtyard to watch Elinor try out her new broom. It was amazing! Elinor could feel the broom, alive and electrifying. She soared above Hogwarts, the wind whipping her hair around her face and making her eyes water.

In Transfiguration, Professor Daniels wished Elinor a happy birthday and handed her a packet of liquorice wands. In Herbology, Professor Longbottom winked at her and gave her a huge parcel which Elinor decided to open later.

Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Minnows gave Elinor a card with a picture of pygmy puff's dancing around and when you opened it, it yelled "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! LOOK AT ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!" Matty Hinderson kept opening it, and eventually it got a bit tiresome.

Hugo's cousins, Fred and Roxanne caught Elinor in the corridor and gave her the cutest pygmy puff ever, now she had two pets.

Even Professor McGonagall wished her a happy birthday and produced a book about being the best you could be no matter who you were.

Later on, in the common room, Elinor opened her present from Professor Longbottom. It was labelled Happy Birthday, Elinor. Love Luna and Rolf Scamander, Professor Longbottom and Hannah Longbottom.

They had sent her quidditch gear! Knee, shoulder, shin pads, a golden snitch hair band and a Ravenclaw T Shirt. She was amazed that people who didn't even know her would send her all of these gifts. Lucy seemed to think this too.

"Why did she get so many things from people?" she asked once Elinor headed to the owlery.

"Well, it is her birthday. It's kind of a tradition to give people gifts on their birthday." Lucy responded smartly.

"Yeah," Lucy mused "But, she got so many things from so many people. Even McGonagall."

"Well she is the new Hermione." Carl stated quite normally.

"WHAT?" There was a chorus of confused kids.

"Hermione Granger-Weasley. Elinor, muggleborn, really clever. This might be her first and last Hogwarts Birthday." Carl reeled it all of, sadly.

"Carl, what on earth are you talking about?" Angela asked.

"They're sending her to Salem, after Christmas."

"Salem?"

"No!"

"How do you know this?"

"My sister got transferred there last week, she owled me the list of kids going there because she noticed there was a first year and Elinor was that first year."

"Well that-" Lucy began but she cut off, the whole room had gone suddenly silent. Darkness, swept the common room up. There was a loud BANG and several students screamed.

"Marcus!" Lysander Yelled "Angela! What's hap-" but his yells were drowned out by the most blood curdling scream you could ever imagine.

Marcus suddenly felt very drowsy and tired 'I mustn't go to sleep' he told himself but the power of sleep was dragging him down.

As the last Ravenclaw sank to the ground, the lights came back on. Scorpius Malfoy screamed an unknown spell and pointed his wand at the nearest Ravenclaw.

That Ravenclaw was Lucy.

_So do you like it? Is it a good cliffhanger? I'm updating really soon, maybe even today! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think._


	6. Recovery and Re-Arrival

Chapter Six.

Recovering and Re-arrival.

Marcus raised his head from the cold marble. The room was foggy and his vision blurred but he could see the red of blood leaking, standing out starkly on the white floor. He struggled to his feet and saw the bodies of his friends, staring blankly at him. They all seemed fine, just body bind or stunned, that was when Marcus saw Lucy.

She was flopped against herself, head over stomach, there were multiple wounds in her back as if she had been stabbed. Her glasses lay smashed on the floor.

A silent scream left Marcus as he fainted on the floor.

* * *

Molly's eyes flittered open, she was in a room so bright it hurt her eyes, she looked around and saw many beds spread around the room. There lay all of her friends, sound asleep. Except Lucy and Elinor.

Struggling to her feet, Molly felt dizzy but proceeded to go on. "Marcus," she went to the most reliable person she knew and shook him awake. "Marcus! Wake up!"

One, blue eye opened.

"Marcus, where's Lucy and Elinor?"

"What? Where are we?" Marcus's memories came flooding back to him. "Lucy!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, what is going-" a small, stout witch dressed entirely in white waddled out of a little side room. "You're awake, oh, Miss Weasley! I must speak to you…"

"Who are you?" Molly felt into her pocket and was happy to grasp the cool, hard wood of her wand. "What have you done with my sister?"

"Your sister, and parents are just next door, Miss Weasley. But please. Lie down. You need some rest…"

"WHAT. HAS. HAPPENED. TO. MY. SISTER?!" Roared Molly. The noise of it caused the others to wake up. Choruses of 'huh' and 'where am I?' could be heard from the whole gang.

"Alright, Please follow me." Molly followed the witch quite impatiently.

"I am Healer Davis. Last night, there was an attack in your common room by an unknown pupil…"

"Pupil?"

"Yes, and I am sorry to say that your sister was fatally injured."

"WHAT?!" Molly ran into the other room and saw her twin, the one she hated so much. Pale and still on a bed. She didn't notice her parents. She ran to the bed and wept.

"Moll, dear." Percy said softly "Don't worry. Lucy will get better."

Molly knew from her fathers tone that he was telling the truth.

After hours of discussing, it was decided that Lucy should be able to return to Hogwarts in three weeks and the rest of the gang, after the weekend. Molly's farewell with Lucy was heart breaking. Lucy, still unconscious, oblivious to everything lay. Molly wept a pool of saltwater tears which dripped down to the ground and formed a picture of two girls holding hands. A beautiful piece of Accidental Magic.

The gang, minus Lucy were travelling back to Hogwarts on the Hogwarts Express which they had all to themselves. Yet they still all cramped into the same carriage.

"I wonder what Elinor's been thinking?"

"She was so lucky,"

"Elinor!" Matty cried "She was going to that other school!"

"Don't worry, that's not for another three weeks," Angela said. "Tell us more, Carl."

"Well," Carl began "Salem haven't really had a good reputation, have they? Always loosing Triwizard Tournaments, rubbish at quidditch. So they got given some kind of right to take a couple of witches out of each school. They must of seen Elinor's records and choosen her."

"How long have you known that?"

"I only got the owl on Eli's birthday."

"Oh."

Molly was in a corner, sniffing a little.

"Alright Mols?" Lorcan asked.

"I wish Carl would put the English language into proper use!" Molly announced haughtily.

The whole carriage turned around and looked at her. Molly never acted like this!

"What in the name of Merlin?" Hugo asked.

"Somebody's got to be Lucy now, haven't they!" Molly laughed.

It was so good to see the colour back in her cheeks.

The gang got back in the middle of the last lesson, they were allowed to go to the common room until everybody had gotten back. Extra Protection spells had been cast around the common rooms so it felt as if you were entering a huge, unpoppable bubble.

They had been there for little more than ten minutes when Elinor appeared. Red eyed and watery.

"You're back!" she cried. There were series of meets, greets and gabbled explanations as Elinor hugged them all by turn.

"How come you got out of class early?" Lysander asked, it seemed quite odd because Lysander never spoke but Marcus pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Partly to see you and, oh you'll never believe this!" Elinor burst into a flood of tears. "They're taking me away." She sobbed "To an, institute, hic, for w-witches."

"We kno-" Began Hugo but Angela shot him a look as she went to comfort Elinor.

"Don't worry, Eli."

"I have to leave… tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW?" The common room echoed the shrieks and shouts.

They decided to make it an early night. And go and talk to McGonagall in the morning, persuading her to keep Elinor.

* * *

"Elinor! Quick! Get up! We need to go to Professor McGonagall!" Molly moaned, rolling out of her bed. "Eli?"

There was no reply.

"Eli, what are you playing at?" Molly pulled Elinor's curtains back.

The bed was stripped, the wardrobe was empty.

They were too late.

Elinor had already gone.

* * *

…_DUN DUN DUUH!_

_So, what do you think? Sorry it was a bit late, I tried my best to make this as good as possible but next chappie will be better. I promise. Okay, now for the Review things._

_GryffindorBeth: Thanks for all your advice! You won the competition! I will PM you info about the stuff when the right chapter comes (it's going to be chapter eight.) I hope the stuff about Salem has been answered for you.:)_

_Moony1972: You've been so Motivational to me! Thanks for your magnificent reviews. They really mean a lot._

_Guest: As you have probably guessed, this is not it! I'm going to carry on until I've finished. Then I will stop!_

_Other Guest: She didn't befriend the whole school. Weasley-Potter's are big and kind so they're sure to contact their parents about the muggleborn girl who's just like Aunt Hermione. And the teachers knew about Salem already._

_Thanks for your reviews everybody!  
Next Chapter: COMING SOON!_


End file.
